


Strike Gently

by Stressed_BabyHargrove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Ageplay, Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe-Modern Setting, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Steve, Diapers, Everyone lives/ no one dies, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Little!Billy, Little!Jonathan, M/M, Omega!Billy, Spanking, Wetting, alternative universe, kinda? Maybe a stretch idk, possible messing but idk haven’t planned that far, possibly more future tags, thumb sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stressed_BabyHargrove/pseuds/Stressed_BabyHargrove
Summary: He was supposed to be an alpha, not a fucking little. The last thing he’d do is sit in someone’s arms while calling them “daddy”. He was Billy fucking Hargrove for Christ’s sake.***My first fic in almost a decade. But I love this show and what is a better time to pick writing back up than now?  Enjoy lovely’s!
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Jim “Chief” Hopper/Joyce Byers, Nancy Wheeler/Jonathan Byers
Comments: 67
Kudos: 213





	1. Presentation Day

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome...Haven’t written in a long time but have had somewhat of an idea for this story for a little bit. Please enjoy !

Billy stared at the paper in his hands, face morphed into disappointment. 

He’s had presentation day marked on his calendar for months, having had a plan drawn up for just as long as to how he would sneak his letter out of the house to someplace safe where he could read it’s contents by himself.

Grateful his old man worked mornings on Saturdays, Billy had spent the entire morning waiting impatiently on his cracked porch steps for the mail truck to come crawling down Old Cherry Lane. As soon as the letter address to _Mr. William Hargrove,_ was in his hands, Billy busted ass to the quarry. 

Now seated in the safety of his Camero, surrounded by the familiar smell of leather and cigarettes, Billy’s mind raced with the consequences he would face from the words on the paper. As disappointed as he was the teenager wasn’t necessarily shocked. After all he wasn’t an idiot, he’s been displaying the associated traits for years now, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have hope that his suspicions would be incorrect.

_William James Hargrove:_ _Son of Neil and Melisa Hargrove_

_Age: 17_

_Classification: Omega_

_Class: Submissive little (Headspace 1 to 3 years)_

Maybe the word disappointment was an understatement.

Billy was fucking _terrified._

The blond has spent the past few years hiding any evidence of any classification other than Alpha dominate from his father. Meticulously cleaning up all of his bed wetting accidents- hiding soiled sheets in his closets for days until he could properly wash them with non one noticing, learning how to protect his mattress from strains with garbage bags, and when he could spare the cash Billy would purchase himself a pack of pull-ups or diapers in hopes of at least keeping his bed dry.

And that was barely breaking the surface of traits he developed over the years. Thumb-sucking being the latest habit his body has taken a liking too. 

Which was _awesome_. Cause the diapers and occasional toy car wasn’t hard enough to hide.

As an extra precaution to prove to his dad he wasn’t some “ _faggot piss lovin’ sissy”_ Billy forced himself to be the asshole the citizens of Hawkins knew today. 

Sure he had always been witty and sarcastic and shown a love for cars at an early age, but the fighting, recklessness and downright shitty attitude was a facade the boy had to hide behind to keep himself safe. Especially after the rumors of his possible classification spread in Cali.

Billy didn’t know if he would be able to handle that lesson for a second time.

Because for some reason when god was creating the oceans and the mountings he decided shitty abusive asshole fathers would blend well with the scenery. 

_“Yeah thanks for that” Billy thought to himself, “ but you know you need his lessons to behave yourself”._

The teen sighed in frustration as he threw the letter into the passenger seat. Scrubbing a hand down his face Billy knew the hiding was over. Neil would eventually demand to see his letter, and upon not reading the word Alpha or dominate he would promptly kick his sons ass. 

Again, Billy wasn’t an idiot. He knew this was coming. He knew his dad wouldn’t like having a little as a son. 

_”Who would”_ Billy pondered, “ _who would want to take a little theses days? Especially one as damaged and ruined as me”_

With that thought, the newly presented little turned the key in the ignition, heading back into town.

If tonight was going to go as well as he expected he needed to grab some supplies to stash in his room before Neil returned home.


	2. Fries and Shakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going through a pretty bad period of insomnia so I’m sorry for a weird update time? If that’s a thing. Anyway here’s cheater two loves, and I tried to make sure it was longer than the first one. Enjoy!

“Dad even set up an extra account for me Nance. Said he wants me to not only be able to afford to properly care for my omega but to properly spoil them too.” Steve said as he shoved another fry into his mouth. “I think they’re more excited about this then I am.”

The duo had been in the diner for over an hour, talking about everyone’s classifications and upcoming Assignment day over shakes and fries. 

“It’s not everyday you find your mate Steve. “ Nancy said while mixing her whip cream into her mostly melted vanilla shake. 

Steve huffed. “Okay. Fair. But it seems like it’s been the only topic in their mind for months. My dad even stopped his, you should have tried harder in school Steven , speeches.” 

The newly presented alpha raised an eyebrow at this, she knew those were Mark Harrington’s _favorite_ speeches .

Parents excitement aside, Steve was ready to finally get a mate. He’s always wanted an omega and has felt the need to care for someone from a young age. Part of the reason why the The Party become known as “Steve Harrington’s gaggle of nerds”.If anything the kids gave him good practice for learning how to love and care for someone. Hell even his breakup with Nancy taught him how not to be the biggest-douche-in-town, now filled by none other than Billy Hargrove- so he could feel comfortable learning how to accept the early signs of his classification. 

While dealing with the Upside Down, Steve and everyone else around him had little doubt that he would be an alpha after seeing him display strong acts of protectiveness and passiveness any time danger was near.He loved his kids and it had nearly killed him seeing them get so close to tasting death.

When the young Harrington did finally present as an alpha caregiver, it had been a big shock to his parents, but it seemed to please them seeing that their son would havea high status in society.The only thing seeming to agitate them was when Steve was not immediately assigned an omega in his first Assignment day. Monday was his _last_ chance at finding an omega that is biologically a perfect match for him. 

If Steve isn’t assigned to a mate Monday he was going to have to use other means of obtaining an omega that matched his needs.

Two decade ago that meant you would have found Steve in an auction house bidding amongst other unmatched alphas to find an omega that would fit his needs.However, auction houses were mostly a thing of the pastafter the Equal Rights for Omegas Protecting Act was passed. Under this amendment many things regarding care for omegas were outlawed and changed. Auction house being one of them.

“What if you still don’t get a match this year?” Nancy said after a few moments of silence. Steve made a face not really wanting to believe that was an option for him. 

“Then I’ll put my name in the lottery just like every other alpha.”This was the most common way to find a mate now-a-days if not assigned one naturally. You put your name , age, and class into a pool and are matched to an omega similar in age with a class that would pair well with your own. This method closely resembles that of actual Assignment day,ljust lacking the biological part.

As a caregiver Steve would match with nearly every class of omega, a _little_ being a perfect one,but a puppy, kitten, or submissive would pair well with him as well. 

“Would you ever consider going to an omega orphanage?” Nancy questioned.

Steve sighed taking a sip of his Oreo milkshake, not really in the mood to deal with these hard questions. “No Nance, you know damn well how I feel about those.”It was a known fact Steve hated omega orphanages. “They’redisgusting and treat omegas like shit and I’m not going to stand here and support them.” They were what replaced auction houses butfollowed the rules of the amendment to the bare minimum, allowing them to stay open.

Omega only had one chance to be naturally assigned to an alpha and if they didn’t get one on Assignment Day they had two options.

If their family could afford it, unmatched omegas are able to live with their family or by themselves and enter into the lottery system. Like an alpha they submit their name, age, and class and wait to be paired. Theseomegas tend to live happier lives as they are not treated as total dirt and get to know that their alpha will satisfy their needs and have the confidence that they could please their alpha in return.

On the flip side unmatched omegaswho didn’t come from a family with money or a family wanting to keep them got sent to the orphanages. Not allowed to hold a job till after Assignment day these omegas didn’t have a choice but to allow themselves to be sent to the orphanage if they didn’t want to end up in the streets, having no money to support themselves otherwise. 

No matter what, an omegas who goes unmatched have to have proof that they were attempting to find a mate. Even with the protection act it is 

illegal for an omega to resist mating. 

These houses, in Steve’s words, treated omegas like _shit._ Often run by money hungry betas, they tried to use as little of the money the government provided for the omegas. The buildings were usually old and rundown, with up to six omegas squeezed into one small bedroom together.Hot water and air conditioning was a rarity as well as WiFi or cable.The food provided for the men and women here was bland and sometimes indistinguishable, and never enough to make them feel full. 

While the government provided the orphanages with money for every omega there, those being housed were forced to pay rent. Since it was illegal to auction off omegas, they had found a loophole to keep making money off of them.To pay the monthly rent, those housed there often worked minimum wage jobs or ending up selling their bodies on street corners. Without a higher education it was nearly impossible to find a well paying job regardless of classification.

Omegas living in the orphanages rarely found a way out, unless chosen by an alpha. It was just too expensive for them to make a living for themselves outside of the houses. 

Alphas with little to no morals favored the orphanages to the lottery system as they were able to walk in an choose exactly who they wanted- not always caring if they would match well with the omega- but usually preferring whoever looked like they would be a good fuck.The thought of finding an omega there made Steve shiver. 

“How about we just believe that we both will find our mate on Monday. Mkay? Mkay.” Steve knew his ex-girlfriend turned best friend was not only worried about him being assigned but herself as well. “Don’t you think you and Jonathan will be paired?” 

It was now Nancy’s turn to sigh confirming Steve’s suspicion that she was worried. “Of course I want to believe that Steve. But it’s stupid to believe that just because our classifications match perfectly that fate will somehow believe we are meant for each other.” Steve snorted.

“Yeah because somehow you won’t be the perfect caregiver and Jonathan won’t be the perfect little.” The couple were perfect together before they presented their classifications, great boost for Steve’s confidence by the way, and now that they knew where they stand it was impossible to believe they wouldn’t be together forever.Steve pointed a finger at her, “ And you best believe I’m spoiling the shit out of that little and you’re not stopping me.” 

Nancy rolled her eyes. “And when did you become so positive? Just last week you were draped over your couch crying about how you would never find an omega and you would die alone once the kids moved to college.” 

“Always living in the past Nancy. Besides I was beyond _drunk._ ”

“What about last month when you confessedto Hopper that true love isn’t real and you wanted to become a nun because nuns don’t have to worry about their dick size?”

Steve frowned. He thought that was just between him and Hop.“I was always very very drunk.” 

“Okay what about last Thanksgi-“Steve threw a pickle at her in an attempt to stop having to relive through his drunken confessions. 

Nancy laughed before her shoulders tensed up as she geared up to ask another tough question. “Do you think our mates will be accepted into our pack?” 

Steve contemplated throwing a ketchup covered fry at her in hopes of her understanding he was finished with the seriousness of their conversation. Just as he was about to take aim he heard Nancy growl “don’t you even think about it Harrington” making the teem sigh in frustration. 

“Look. Assignment day is coming whether we like it or not. You’ll be matched with Jonathan, who is already part of our pack, and I’ll get a mate who the pack will love and cherish and we’ll live happily ever afterlike in every fucking Disney movie every made. Can we be done with this conversation now?” 

“No.” Steve pouted. 

Thinking back to the Upside Down, it was the reason the two alphas were part of such a close knit pack. Living through traumatic events do that to people. 

However, forming a pack isn’t just liking a person, scenting them and saying they’re pack. The pack as a whole has to accept every person in it and they share a chemical bond with each other that brings the feelings of being safe, loved, and wanted. Every pack shares a special bound between all its members. 

At first everyone was confused at the sensation of being bonded to each other until they realized that subconsciously they had formed a pack during the events of the Upside Down.

Steve was the last to feel it, not being truly accepted by the kids till after he helped Dustin by spending his afternoon leaving a trail of raw meat and discussing hairspray secrets.The teens and adults having followed because well, he did have a big hand in making sure the kids were not dragged to their death by demodogs. 

Steve still remembers the sensation that took over his body when the pack accepted him. The feeling of everyone being chemically bound to him, the feeling of it spreading through his arms and legs to the tips of his fingers wrapping around his heart letting him known they were all part of the same thing.They all shared the feelings of loving one another and had a sense of safety and a pull to be near one another as much as possible. 

Even with the tingling feeling of knowing he had a pack that loved him, it was still hard for Steve to accept. Living alone for so long Steve didn’t really understand what it meant to feel connected to someone before he met Nancy, but being connected to a pack was a whole knew ball game. Through their bond it was easy for them to sense the others emotions and they naturally learned each other’s traits by spending so much time together.The only other bond that could come close to the feeling of pack was when a biological pair fell in love. Steve had heard that was a unique feeling that was special between two people. 

He sure hoped he would get to feel that bond in the future. 

He just hoped he was right when he told Nancy that everything would be fine and they’ll livehappily ever after. 

“You know not all Disney movies have happy endings. Remember Endgame? No one can say that was a happy ending.”

Fuck the fries. Steve may as well dump the whole shake on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go. A little bit more explanation for a kinda plot. I’m excited to get into the story but these intro chapters are a must. Thank you for reading! Have a great week and stay positive <3  
> Love, BabyHargrove


	3. Assignment Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for being a shitty person and making y’all wait way longer than I should have. But ah enjoy

“Was that the first time he did that?” 

Billy cursed as the camaro swerved off the road, straightening her out before she hit a lamppost. The siblings had been driving to school in silence up into now and Billy had been focusing on a single task. Get from point A to point B in a single piece. He knewMax was referring to Saturday night after his dad read his presentation letter. Neil had taken the news exactly how Billy thought he would and the night ended with a broken window and a trip to the emergency room. 

Tightening his grip on the steering wheel Billy could feel the stitches pulling under the bandage on his right forearm. He was lucky that was the  worst  of the damage his body suffered.Neil had pushed Billy into the living room window and the impact had caused it to shatter. Shards of glass went flying into Billy leaving tiny cuts on his face and arms, the cut on his right arm deep enough to require stitches. 

Now it was the morning of Assignment Day and Billy was more nervous than he’d like to admit. Taking a drag from his cigarette the blond silently prayed his future alpha wouldn’t bother to ask questions. And if they did Billy was sure his reputation would back the story of him getting involved in some kinds bar fight. 

“Billy.”

“Maxine.” 

The redhead huffed, “I told you not to call me that.”

“And I told you I don’t care.” Taking another drag Billy stole a glance at Max. The girl had her arms crossed and was looking out the window a frown pulling at her lips.He sighed.  Fuck it.  It’s not like he could lie to her about what she saw. “No.”

“What?” 

“That wasn’t the first time.” 

“How long?” Billy shrugged. Neil’s been hitting Billy since before his mom died. “On Saturday, was it cause you’re an omega?” Another shrug. Neil hit Billy whenever he damn pleased. The wind could change direction and that would be a good enough reason. Billy presenting as an omega was simply an excuse for Neil to beat him in front of Max instead of waiting for her to be out of the house.

“Do you wanna be an omega?”

“No one wants to be an omega.”

“What’s gonna happen to you since you’re a little?” 

Billy’s jaw clenched. He wasn’t in the mood for Max’s questions. “I don’t know Max look it up.” 

“Are you gonna start shitting yourself?” Max shrieked flying forward as Billy slammed on the brakes at a four way stop. Waiting for his turn to cross he took a moment to close his eyes and take a deep breath. His patience was wearing thin and Max wasn’t helping.“Why the fuck would you say that?” 

“Google told me you would.” 

“If you’ve already looked shit up then why are you still asking me questions?”

“Cause I want to know if you really are gonna start shitting yourself.” Jesus Christ this kid. 

“First off don’t believe everything you read online.” Hearing her seat creak he stole another glance at Max and could tell she was gearing up to ask another question.“Second off, if you bring up shitting myself one more time you’re skating home, got it?” Max nodded. “Now you get three more questions and you have to ask them before I pull into the parking lot.” 

“What! Billy I can see the school from here!” She was right. They were stopped at a red light about three blocks from Hawkins High.

“You’re wasting time complaining.” Billy smirked behind his cigarette. 

“Whatever.” She huffed. “How old are you gonna be when you’re little?”

“Somewhere between one to three.”

“Will you always be like this?” 

“Once you present that’s it. You’re whatever that letter says. You’re  stuck with it . No refunds.” 

“Billy I know that! I’m not stupid.” She glared at him and he glared right back. “I meant are you gonna always act like that.” 

“Like a kid?” She nodded. “No. It’s called a headspace. Every little has one and for the most part come in and out of it. You’ll learn more about all this shit when you get in high school.”Billy explained as he pulled into the school parking lot.

“Am I-“ 

“I said three questions Maxine.” Billy found his spot and put the car in park. “Now get out.”

Max glared harder as she got her stuff and pushed the door open.She swung her backpack on and dropped her skateboard before pausing. She looked over her shoulder, not quite meeting Billy’s eyes. “Are you still gonna be my big brother?”

Billy raised an eyebrow at that. After beating the lights out of Harrington and nearly getting his balls nailed to the floor his relationship with Max had surprisingly improved. He kept his word and stayed clear of her friends, not even as much at looking at them when he dropped her off. That alone showed Max that Billy wasn’t a total asshole and from there they started talking more and acting like actual siblings. Max listened to Billy more often and Billy gave her advice about boys and even showed her how to do basic car maintenance when the camaro neeced it. They weren’t perfect, but they were  better and that counted for something. 

“Awe, you gonna miss me shitbird?”

Max gasped, fully turning around. “No! I just wanted to know if I still have to see your stupid face.” 

“If my alpha isn’t a dick I’m sure they’ll let youvisit.” Billy stated taking one last drag before stubbing out his cigarette. He thought it was kinda cute that Max would miss him.

“And if they’re a dick?”

Billy grinned over the car at her as he locked it. “Then I guess I’ll miss you too.”

~~^^~~ 

Standing in the the men’s restroom Billy gave his clothes a final once over before makinghis way toward the gym. He had about ten minuets to kill before the ceremony started and he wasn’t about to idle around in all those hormones. 

Billy took pride in his appearance and today was no different. If anything, it was more important he looked nice for this ceremony so he could at least  attempt to fool his alpha that he was a presentable young man. (Ignoring the fact the entire student body knew his reputation as Keg King, or the countless videos of him fighting or smokingon Snapchat and Instagram.)

Knowing it looked good against his tan skin Billy choose to wear a baby blue button down, his mothers Saint Christopher’s medallion matching nicely. Unfortunately, he didn’t have any dress pants or shoes but figured a pair of black jeans sans rips tucked over his normal boots would do just fine. His curls fell softly around his face drawing more attention to his pretty blue eyes. 

Overall, he looked...innocent and he had mixed feelings on it.

He hated the fact he was an omega but knew it wasn’t wise to completely deter an alpha. Giving up control sounded awful, but there wasn’t many options. Either this alpha kept him or he was sent off to an orphanage, the Hargrove’s not exactly swimming in cash. (Even if they were his dad wouldn’t waste money on Billy.) By no means was he just gonna role over and make it easy, but if wearing a nice shirt and showing a little less skin make an alpha like him then why not act the part. First impressions and all that.

Reaching into his pocket he produced a small tube of clear lip gloss, applying just enough to get the perfect pout. 

He looked  good , innocent or not. 

Stepping away from the mirror Billy looked down at his watch and realized he needed to start walking to the gym.

As he stepped out into the hall he noticed a faint twinge in his bladder but decided to just take care of it later. Fashionably late wasn’t appreciated at these kinds of events.

Entering the gym Billy immediately noticed the large stage placed at the far end, the front of it covered in green and yellow streamers. In front of the stage were rows of metal chairs with a walkway down the middleand filling one side was the entire junior class and a few senior alphas who went unmatched their first Assignment Day. In the bleachers sat any parents and family who deemed the ceremony important enough to take off work. 

Sitting down in an empty seat near the back Billy took a closer look at the stage.On the left side stood a microphone and next to it were four chairs seating Principal Turner, Mayor Brown, Police Chief Hopper and a women Billy didn’t recognize. 

Shifting his eyes to the crowd he spotted Tommy and Carol near the front dressed in matching attire. On Sunday morning Tommy had FaceTimed him yelling excitedly about how he had presented as an alpha dominate and that Carol presented as a little, and that he was sure they would be matched together. He listened as the boy yammered on and on about his plans to build his baby the cutest nursery and this and that and it made Billy vomit in his mouth a bit. Near the middle of the crowd sat Nancy Drew and her boy toy and next to them was Harrington. It was known throughout the school thar Harrington was an alpha who went unmatched last year and today was his last chance to be assigned an omega.. 

Presenting as an alpha had done the babysitter’s body good, broad shoulders filling out his white dress shirt nicely, the sleeves looking nearly too tight on his strong arms. Thick thighs were covered in tight grey slacks that lead down to a pair of shiny black oxfords. On his wrist was a heavy looking gold watch, a matching ring on his right pinky finger. Topping of the look was Harrington’s signature fluffy hair. Billy couldn’t deny the fact that he was one of the best looking people in the room and that he was curious what omega would be assigned to him. 

The sound of a throat cleaning over a microphone brought the omegas attention back to the stage. Principal Turner had stepped up to the mic, a sign the ceremony was beginning.

“ Thank you folks for making it here on this very special September morning as we unite these beautiful young minds for what we pray is their forever after.”  The man began, “ Joining me today is our wonderful Mayor Michael Brown, our dedicated and fearless Police Chief Jim Hopper, and all the way from the state office Ms.Teresa Bennet. She will be the one making this whole process official, signing off on their certificates. In front of my today is a-“ 

From there Billy tuned his voice out, not caring to listen to the rounds of blessing and thank yous. For a small town the people had a lot to fucking say and the teen sat playing games on his phone for nearly 45 minutes before students starting getting called up to the stage to be matched to their mate. 

The process went like this; Billy watched as a random student was called up to the stage and announced who they were and what their classification was. Then the state repetitive handed them a piece of paper with their mates name and classification which they called out bringing that student on stage to. From there they said a whole speech together while Bennet and the mayor signed off on their mating certificate. The couple was then escorted off stage to sit together in the empty section of chairs till the end of the ceremony. 

Slowly the empty section began to fill with matched couples. Most of the pairs were dominates and submissives, with a good amount of trainers and pets as well as mixed couples. Billy was surprised to find that halfway through the ceremony the only couples that included a little were Tommy and a Carol alongside Wheeler and Byers. From where he was from a least a third of the kids from each junior class presented as a little and he really hoped that he wasn’t one of the only three in his class. Then again, Hawkins was a small town so his hope may just be a lost cause. Billy already hated his classification and being singled out was just going to add to that. 

Watching as alphas and omegas were brought on and off stage with the occasional beta couple thrown in,Billy tried to ignore the growing pressure in his bladder. He really underestimated how long this whole thing would take and he was starting to regret his early choices. Fidgeting in his chair he found a small amount of relief by crossing his legs and thinking happy thoughts.

Fuck he needed to piss. 

Several more minutes passed before the air in the room shifted, whispers starting

amongst the crowd. Billy was confused for a second until he looked up from his phone, eyes catching Steve Harrington making his way up the stairs. Getting called to the stage answered the burning question of whether or not Harrington would get assigned a mate, but now left everyone wondering who that person would be. Even after losing the crown and a brutal breakup, having the title of an alpha placed Harrington right back in the social ladder. And since he was singke guys and gals alike were constantly throwing themselves at him, wanting nothing more than a taste of “King” Steve. 

Sauntering his way across the stage Harrington flashed the crowd his golden boy small taking place behind the mic. 

“Good morning everyone. You’re all looking lovely today. As some of you may know I am Steve Marcus Harrington and last year I presented as an alpha caregiver.” He paused as a few whistles and cheers were called out. Billy rolled his eyes unimpressed.The guy was a total douche bag and he just wanted him off the stage so they could move on. Crossing his arms over his chest he waited for Harrington to get on with it.

Having the rooms full attention again Harrington unfolded the slip of paper he was given. “And now I would like to welcome my little boy to the stage,” 

“ Billy Hargrove .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope it turned out okay for y’all


	4. 180

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer than I thought it would and I am so so sorry. But thank y’all for all the love! I really appreciate the kudos and comments. And I promise what I was leading into with chapter three will happen! I just decided to put it in a different place.

Steve walked towards the stage as his name was called, hips swaying back and forth. Him and Nancy had spent a week looking for the perfect outfit and it was time well spent. His ass looked flawless in the grey dress pants and it was the confidence boost he needed as he started up the stairs. 

This was it. The final countdown. He was about to find out who his omega was and finally fulfill his duty as an alpha. This was what his parents have been waiting for, his chance to make them proud and make good on the Harrington name. Failure wasn’t an option here and Steve had a brief moment of panic. 

What if he fucked up? He’s young and inexperienced an there’s no way he’s going to make a good caregiver. What if the paper that’s supposed to have his omegas name on it is somehow blank and he ends up dying alone once the kids go to college? Sure he’d have his nephew to spoil but that wouldn’t be enough to fill the hole in his heart. God, there were endless ways he could fuck this up and he hasn’t even introduced himself yet. 

Stepping up to the mic he took a deep breath and began. “Good morning everyone. You’re all looking lovely today. As some of you may know I am Steve Marcus Harrington and last year I presented as an alpha caregiver.” Alright, the easy part was done. Glad he remembered how to pronounce his name. He flashed a smile as a couple whistles and cheers came from the room and opened his hand for the piece of paper being handed to him. He looked down at the folded slip and hesitated for a moment wondering how a piece of dead tree was about to change his whole life. 

Steve glanced into the crowd immediately finding Nancy’s eyes. Even though they didn’t last, she was his best friend and he still found comfort in those soft eyes. She must of seen his hesitation because she gave him a kind smile and nodded her head. 

That was all the reassurance he needed because the next second he found himself unfolding the slip. Seeing ink on the page assured Steve that the paper wasn’t blank and that he indeed had an omega, instantly easing some of the tension he was holding. 

Now taking the time to actually read the words Steve realized he had been fearing all the wrong things. No matter how hard he tries to be the perfect alpha or how hard he tries to live up to his family name none of it would matter. He was fucked plain and simple. The world was ending, the 

apocalypse starting and he could practically hear all the angels falling towards earth. Cause clearly god wasn’t real and heaven was closed if Billy Hargrove was his little.

Billy fucking Hargrove. 

Billy who beat his face black and blue. Billy who made it his personal mission to make his life hell, bulldozing Steve’s past accomplishments and knocking him completely off the social ladder. 

Steve shook his head remembering he was still on stage in front of hundreds of students and he had a task to finish. Having faced enough embarrassment in his high school career the teen realized he didn’t have to go through that again. He was the alpha here, the one in charge and dammit if he wasn’t going to use that to his advantage.

Squaring his shoulder he took a deep breath and said into the mic, “And now I would like to welcome my little boy to the stage,” he paused a moment, letting the suspense build.

“Billy Hargrove.” 

He smirked as a silence fell over the crowd heads turning trying to find the omega. Steve knew he was about to go through a rough couple weeks so he took a moment to absorb the look of utter disbelief that crossed Hargrove’s face. The boy had been siting in the back of the gym arms crossed over his chest looking fairly unimpressed with the whole ceremony, but now he looked like he wanted to be six feet under. 

Or put Steve six feet under. 

Regardless, Steve wanted to milk this moment a little longer. “Come on baby boy, daddy and all these nice people are waiting for you.” Steve’s smirk grew as he watched Billy turn bright red, whispers now filling the gym.

“Did he say Billy Hargrove?”

“Fuck Steve’s a goner. Billy’s gonna eat him alive.” 

“I can’t believe Billy’s a little. He always gave me alpha vibes.”

“I wish Harrington was my daddy.” 

He watched as Billy slowly stood up from his seat starting his way down the long walk way in the middle of the sections. Every eye was on the little as he made his way towards Steve, shock clear on the crowds face. 

Up close Steve could see the anger brewing in Billy’s eyes, his jaw clenched so tight Steve thought he might crack his teeth. The omega was far from happy and unfortunately for him they still had a speech to give. 

Stepping up behind the couple was Chief Hopper who gave Steve a small smile.

“Alright boys, we’re going to go ahead and get this show on the road. Mr. Harrington you’re up first, I need you to repeat after me.” Steve rolled his eyes at how formal Hop was being but knew it was because this was a very public and very official event. “I, Steve Harrington accept William Hargrove as my mate. “

“I, Steve Harrington, accept William Hargrove as my mate.” Steve parroted. 

Hopper continued. “I am his alpha and he is my omega and together we will nourish this bond and live in society as one.” Steve made sure to repeat Hopper word for word, pronouncing everything clearly. When they were finished Hopper then turned to Billy. “Mr. Hargrove it is now your turn to repeat after me. I ,William Hargrove, accept Steve Harrington as my mate.” Billy just stared at Hopper, saying nothing.

“Mr. Hargrove?”Nothing.

Steve rolled his eyes. Of course Hargrove was going to make this process difficult. Nothing with him was ever easy. 

“Mr. Hargrove, I said I need you-“

“I, William Hargrove, accept Steve Harrington as my mate.” The blond spat. It may have sounded nasty but at least he said it The rest of his portion was said in the same manner and by the end Billy was practically vibrating with anger. The couple made their way to the end of the stage where they signed their mating contract before they were escorted off. 

Steve lead them down a new row of chairs sitting at the end, motioning for Hargrove to sit to his right. Billy plunked down in his chair crossing his arms and legs still looking absolutely pissed. Steve grinned to himself loving the reaction he got out of Hargrove. He may not like the fact he was mated to the guy but he was proud of himself for turning the situation in his favor. Felt like he was able to knock Billy down a notch. Steve looked towards the unmated section and guessing by the amount of students left he’d say they had about thirty minutes left before the ceremony would began to wrap up, so he made himself comfortable watching as a small girl was called on stage. 

He watched her call up her mate and go through the same process they just had when he heard Hargrove shuffle next to him. Glancing at him Steve noted that the boy had just changed how he was sitting, most likely starting to get bored again. The alpha rolled his eyes not thinking much of it, turning back to the stage as yet another student walked up. 

Five minuets later he heard Billy shuffle again. Steve choose to ignore it, he was a patient guy after all. 

Then he heard it again. And again. And on the fifth time he decided to say something. “Hargrove, would you sit still for fucks sake?!” He whispered yelled, turning to face the omega. Billy huffed, tightly crossing his right leg over his left, hands gripping his biceps. 

Billy was still for five more minutes before Steve heard the chair creak for a sixth fucking time.“What is your problem man?”Hargrove glanced at him but stayed silent refusing to answer. Steve felt the rest of his patience evaporate as he leaned into Billy’s personal space. Droppinghis voice a few notes he whispered directly into Billy’s ear, “I suggest you tell me what’s wrong before I give you a proper reason to be squirming in that chair.” He watched as Billy’s entire body tensed even more,his hands curling into fist.

“I have to fucking piss, alright? Lay off for fucks sake.” The boy said under his breath. Steve raised a brow at this, not sure how to respond. He felt his instincts yell at him to pick the little up and rush him to the nearest restroom.

But the thing is...Steve doesn’t like Billy and he isn’t afraid to admit it, caregiver or not. 

“You should’ve used to restroom before the ceremony started Hargrove. No be good and sit still.” He scolded. That should do it.

“Bite me.” Billy sneered. 

Like he was going to let Harrington talk down to him. But he was making a lot of noise by moving every few minutes so he settled himself for the final few speeches. He could hold it, he’s gone through plenty of concerts without pissing, he’s fine. The pair watched as the final couple walked offstage and the principal took the mic. 

“Well folks, before you sits the new generation newly mated and ready to take on the world! This concludes our time here together, but please join our students in the cafeteria for a celebratory brunch. Thank y’all for your time!” The gym then erupted into cheers and laughs as family members descended from the bleachers to meet their children and as students moved to congratulate each other. Steve glanced around the room searching for his parents. 

Meeting his mothers eyes, he nodded to her as she mouthed that she and his father would meet them in the cafeteria. This would give the alpha time to give Billy a run down of how he expects him to act during this lunch in. 

Steve turned around to do just that, only to see the back of Hargrove’s head half way down the row of chairs. Gritting his teeth he followed the blond, grabbing him by the collar when he was in arms reach.

“Jesus Harrington! The fuck are you doing?” Billy whirled around to face Steve. 

“Making sure you don’t run off without me.” 

“Well I’m going to the bathroom if you care to jo-“ Steve put a finger to Billy’s lips silencing the boy. “No, you’re going to wait here while I tell you the rules of how to act in front of my parents.” Billy moved to speak but Steve just continued. “My parents flew in from Texas for this ceremony and I’ll be damned if your bratty attitude is gonna make me look like a bad caregiver.” 

Billy raised an eyebrow at this not liking what he was hearing. “I’m not calling you daddy Harrington.” 

“You can say dada if you want. But papa may be reserved for my father.” 

“I’m not calling you anything but Harrington dumbass. End of story.” Billy crossed his arms, glaring at the older teen. “I’m not even going to the brunch, I’m heading to take a piss them getting the hell out of this shit hole.”

Taking a deep breath Steve checked his watch realizing he was running out of time. There was no point in trying to talk to Hargrove since the boy clearly wasn’t going to listen so Steve moved to plan B.

Reaching forward he pulled Billy into his arms setting him on his hip, one arm under his butt the other wrapped around his waist. 

As a caregiver the blond weighed virtuallynothing to Steve as he made his way past the now thankfully empty rows of chairs. Based off the squeak Hargrove let out, Steve has a feeling he isn’t a fan of his new position, but if the gym was full of other students Billy would probably be struggling a lot worse right now.

“Put me down!” Billy shouted as he struggled to get out out of Steve’s hold.Who the fuck did Harrington think he was? Picking him up as if he was some child. “Now Harrington!”

“As I was saying earlier, you’re going to behave in front of my parents. Now you are a little so I expect you to act as such.” Steve said ignoring Billy’s shouts and shoves. Hargrove defiantly wasn’t weak but his strength was no where close to Steve’s. “So, since I am your daddy you will refer to me as such. You will use your manners and be polite towards everyone at the table. We all know you’re not in your headspace yet, but I need you to just let me handle the situation, alright?”

Steve realized Billy had not responded back to him just in time to see a fist coming towards his face.Grabbing Billy’s wrist before it hit jaw, Steve stopped in his tracks not caring if he walked in late.

He was the one in charge here and he was about to make sure Hargrove understood. 

Reaching up Steve grabbed Billy’s face in his hand, forcing him to make eye contact.“William. You will not hit daddy again or daddy is going to spank you, do I make myself clear ?” Steve said in a deep low voice. Billy’s name felt odd on Steve’s tongue, but it wasn’t only Billy who had to act like they didn’t hate each other. They were about to get very personal and maybe even awkward here, but there was really no other option. The couple were put together so they were going to have to play nice.

Billy just huffed trying to pull his face away but Steve’s grip became firmer. “I’m waiting for an answer William. Are you going to be good or will I have to handle this before we go an eat?” Steve hated Hargrove but that didn’t mean he wanted to start off their relationship by punishing him. He kinda hoped Billy would just fucking listen for once. 

“Billy?” 

“No! Let me go!” Billy shouted, again hitting at Steve’s chest. Steve sighed, hiking Billy up a bit and using his right hand to land two firm smacks on the boys thigh. Billy instantly stilled, baby blues going wide as he looked at Steve in surprise. 

With a raised eyebrow Steve tapped Billy’s thigh with his finger. “Do I need to continue?” To the alphas surprise Billy shook his head no before shoving his face into Steve’s chest. 

Billy didn’t want to deal with any of this bullshit, he wanted to go home and get high and forget everything that happened today. But he also didn’t want Harrington to give him a spanking, and it seemed the only way to avoid that was to play the part Harrington 

wanted him to. 

God this was so frustrating! 

And embarrassing!

Growing more upset Billy grabbed fistfuls of Steve’s shirt, eyes starting to tear up.

Hearing sniffles coming from his chest Steve froze unsure of how to handle the situation. It seemed like everything just took a massive 180 and Steve was unprepared for that. If he wanted Billy to behave he probably needed him calm, and it would be harsh of Steve to ignore the crying little. 

Feeling a little guilty, Steve started swaying back and forth in hopes to stop any major breakdown. 

After taking a moment to think and process everything that had happened so far Steve realized it was probably more than extremely difficult for Billy to just let go of his independence and dominating personality.

But if the boy presented as a little then deep down it meant he wanted to do just that. 

Going to the brunch was already going to be an uncomfortable time for Billy and Steve was just rubbing salt into the wound by threatening to spank him beforehand. As his caregiver it was his job to help Billy calm down, their rough history be damned. Here he was trying to force Billy to change immediately, still treating him like the asshole Steve saw him as. This might be an attract them with honey type situation. 

Feeling his shirt beginning to get wet Steve let his instincts kick in, brining his hand up to rub circles on Billy’s back. It seemed Hargrove needed a little bit of loving right now, and Steve was going to do his best to give him that. 

Steve pulled him closer to his chest, resting his head on top of Billy’s blond curls. “Shh it’s alright Billy, everything’s okay. I’m not mad honey. I should have been more patient with you. This is all new and moving a bit fast and that’s probably pretty scary huh?” Steve cooed. Billy nodded hiccuping a bit as the tears continued to fall. 

“Wanna go home.” He cried. 

Steve frowned, knowing they still had about an hour and a half before the left Hawkins High. “We can’t leave yet, but I promise after lunch is over we can go home and just watch movies for the rest of the day. How does that sound?”Billy shook his head, curls flying into Steve’s eye. “No? What if I promise ice cream too? You can have any flavor you want.” 

Billy took a second to think this over, his thumb somehow finding its way to his mouth. Ice cream did sound pretty yummy. 

“Nilla?” Steve smiled hearing Billy’s response. He continued to rub circles across the boys back, feeling him relax. 

“You want vanilla bud?” Steve smiled at the small “yeah” that came from his chest.“I think we can make that happen. But daddy needs you to make him a promise first.” Steve said gently pulling Billy up to look him in the eyes. The boy wasn’t completely off the hook.

Using his thumb to brush away the tears, Steve looked into Billy’s big teary eyes feeling another pang of guilt for causing them. 

“Baby can you promise daddy that you’ll behave for him at lunch? After that I promise we can go home and you can act like your big ole bad self, but for now I need my good little boy. Think you can do that?” Steve had no idea where the pet names were coming from but he just decided to roll with it.

Billy sniffled, leaning into Steve’s hand. It was small, but the light touch felt really good for some reason. Everything was turning really fuzzy for him right but Steve’s arms felt nice around him too. He nodded, deciding as long as he could stay wrapped in the warm strong arms he could be a good boy. 

Steve smiled, proud of his small accomplishment. “Alright buddy, lets go get cleaned up before stuffing our faces full of waffles.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn’t give anyone whiplash with that. But uh let me know how that was for y’all and if that was too much, just enough, or if I left you wanting more caregiver Steve and little Billy. Thank you for reading love y’all.
> 
> Ps. I have most of chapter 5 finished and it should be up in the next day or two.

**Author's Note:**

> And there’s the first chapter. Hope it was okay for you? Still working out the kinks of the site but let me know what you think! Super open to suggestions or request for this fix as not to much is set in stone. Thank you for reading and hope everyone is staying safe <3  
> Love, BabyHargrove


End file.
